


One Condition

by Murderous_Intentions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Cuz I can't kill Sirius I mean come on, Enemies to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, sex in exchange for information, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderous_Intentions/pseuds/Murderous_Intentions
Summary: Harry Potter was in the dark - but that was nothing new. No one ever told Harry anything; not about the war, not about Voldemort, and Harry has had enough. If the adults in his life won't tell Harry the things he needs to know then Harry will get the answers himself.No matter the cost.





	One Condition

Harry was pacing the hallways of the dungeons with a nervous jerk.  _ What am I doing? Going to Malfoy for help. I must have lost my mind.  _ Harry's thoughts buzzed crazily. Harry had enlisted the help of a house-elf working at the school to go and get Draco Malfoy. Harry also told the elf to use whatever means necessary to get Malfoy to go with him.

Harry was about to give up when finally a grim looking house-elf and a furious Malfoy came down the hallway. "What the fuck do you want, Potter?" Malfoy sneered darkly. To Harry's surprise Draco was wearing neat dress pants, black, and a silver silky shirt. Did all purebloods dress nicely no matter the time of day?

Probably.

"Come with me, please, it's important." Harry saw Draco's resistance and frowned to himself, "Come on, what am I going to do? I'm the Golden Boy remember?" Draco shot Harry a look but nodded his head none-the-less and followed after Harry  _ fucking _ Potter quietly.

Harry was smart enough to know a quiet, peaceful, conversation with Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, was out of the picture. With confidence he wasn't feeling he took Draco up to the Room of Requirement just in case they started yelling or throwing punches. The last thing either boy wanted was detention with Snape – or worse – the caretaker.

Once they were safely locked away in a large room, with a burning fire, two couches and a chair, Harry took a deep breath. "I need your help... I need to know what Voldemort is planning – and don't say ask the Order because since Tonks and Remus took over they won't tell me shit. I have to know so people don't get hurt – like Sirius...  _ please _ ." Harry felt his tongue burn since he was begging his mortal school enemy for help.

Draco was quiet for just a second, but when he spoke, Harry could tell he just wacked the Horntail Dragon with a stick. Yes, asking Malfoy for help was a very dumb idea – and taking him to the Room of Requirement with the intension of no one being able to hear any screams for help, was probably a big mistake.

"You're saying you want me to betray He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and my family honor, for you – whist risking my own life in the process, without anything in return?" Harry felt his face flame up at the long drawl from the blonde haired, grey-eyed, Malfoy heir before him. With Malfoy repeating the same thing Harry had stumbled through earlier, Harry felt a bit stupid for wasting his time on the Slytherin Prince.

"W-well when you say it like that..." Harry flinched slightly feeling humiliated and – defeated. Dumbledore was dead, having been killed by Greyback, Sirius was unconscious from the effects from the veil at the Ministry of Magic, and no one knew if he would awaken, and Remus got the hell out of dodge with the excuse of "Voldemort watching" with his girlfriend Tonks (who could blame him?). Harry was utterly alone in the 'adults that may or may not help' category. (The 'may not' coming from how helpfully useless Dumbledore always seemed to be.) 

"Okay, Potter. I'll tell you anything you want to know." Draco Malfoy sneered suddenly as a bolt of genius stuck the blonde-haired demon. Harry felt his stomach drop at the evil grin on Malfoy's face. "On  _ one  _ condition and one only – you have to suck me off." Draco crossed his arms looking victorious.  _ Ha, there is no way Harry fucking Potter would ever get on his knees for anyone – especially a Death Eater. I wonder what his stupid little Gryffindorks will say when they hear that Harry turned down offered information?  _ Draco thought to himself cheerfully, this was the happiest he'd been all year.

Harry, across from him, paled to a deathly white.  _ A blow job? From me? I'm a bloody man!  _ Harry's thoughts shrieked angrily – angry at Malfoy for daring to ask something that... disgusting... and angry at himself for considering the idea.  _ I need to know what Voldemort is planning!  _ Harry thought to myself, but another voice whispered back,  _ Plans change all the time, especially in a war with a madman, are you really going to suck off Draco fucking Malfoy every time you want information on Voldemort? _

A sudden movement stopped Harry's internal debate. "Where do you think you're going?" Harry demanded darkly grabbing Malfoy's arm. Draco arched an eyebrow at Harry with a confused expression. "I'm not finished with you yet." Harry snapped.

"You heard my terms, and you didn't agree to them. Therefore you have no reason to lock me here." Draco pointed out with a smug smirk.  _ He thinks I'll say no.  _ Harry realized, and that was enough to fuel his angry to the point here he snapped loudly.

"FINE! I'll give you a bloody blow job, but you better not lie about anything you tell me." Harry growled darkly, as Draco's grey eyes widen in horror.  _ He a-agreed?  _ Draco's thoughts didn't know what to do with this new amount of information. He thought Harry would back off, if not for his own pride, then his sexuality, or for his relationship with Ginny Weasley.

"Fine, get to it then!" Draco shouted back angrily. Grey eyes met green – daring someone to make the first move. For the next few minutes neither boy moved an inch. Harry was still yelling at himself in his head, Draco was yelling at Harry in his head. "I didn't think so." Draco finally sneered with a jerk of his head.

As if snapped out of a trance Harry grabbed Draco's arm again to stop him, before Draco could yell at him, Harry found himself kneeling before the Slytherin Prince. Harry felt himself freeze as he came to face Draco's covered cock, before glancing up at the Slytherin Prince for some sort of direction. Suddenly, the room felt a bit too hot.

Harry lifted a shaky hand, silently praying in his head that his friends weren't watching the Marauder's Map. Not that the Map could show things like this, anyway. At least – Harry really hoped his father didn't do something that embarrassing.

"Come on Potter. It's not nice to make people wait." Harry shivered at the strange softness in Draco's voice. Quickly, whether wanting to get it over with, or wanting to listen to Draco, Harry undid Draco's black dress pants and pulled them and his silver boxers down.

Draco was overcome with a sudden eagerness he hadn't ever felt before. He didn't like Harry, but he did like sex, and either way – he was getting what he wanted... so that's why he was eager. Or at least, that's what Draco tried to tell himself sternly.

Harry let himself swallow his pride as he let his hand rise slowly to grab onto Draco.  The Slytherin above him closed his eyes without meaning too – he couldn't stand the idea of the Golden Boy on his knees before him.  _ What the hell are we doing?  _ Draco wondered. This is wrong on so many levels.

Harry leaned in, letting his tongue run up the side of Draco's length, making the older boy stiffen in more ways than one. Draco couldn't help himself from latching a hand into Harry's wild dark brown hair, dragging him even closer. Harry got the message, opening his mouth and letting Draco slide into his warm mouth.

It wasn't nearly as bad as Harry thought it would have been. Draco wasn't too rough with him; he didn't pull his hair, or degrade him. No, he was tugging on his hair in encouragement. Harry sucked him quickly, his hand making up what he couldn't manage. Pulling away again Harry licked up the side of the hard cock, before gliding his tongue over the slit and brushing Draco against his teeth  _ very  _ carefully.

"Fuck!" Draco cursed, jerking Harry's hair a bit more roughly, a strangled moan slipping out his lips before he could stop it. How was Harry so bloody good at giving blow jobs? Harry was frozen for a second hearing the strangled cry escape Draco. To his horror it made him rock hard – his jeans now rather uncomfortable.

"Harry," Draco had to struggle to speak normally, "Get up." Harry glanced up in confusion. He had went back to sucking Draco's cock for all it was worth – even managing to slip a few more inches inside his mouth than last time. Horrifying, and disgusting, and insane as it was - he was  _ enjoying _ himself.

Draco had to use a bit of force to get Harry off his knees, but once Harry was standing he was rewarded by Draco shoving his tongue into his mouth. At first Harry was too shocked to do anything but freeze, before finally letting his hands knot in Draco's hair. Draco's hands fell down to grab Harry's butt, slipping his hands easily into his dark jeans.

Kissing furiously, Harry didn't notice the large bed appear via Draco's silent request of the Room of Requirement, until he was falling back onto it, watching in a haze as Draco kicked off his shoes and pants before joining him on the large king sized bed.

"W-We can't." Harry mildly protested as Draco fumbled with his jeans. Draco ignored Harry's pathetic attempt at disagreeing, and Harry quit trying to disagree too, as soon as Draco freed his cock to the cold winter air.

Draco gave no pause at the realization that he never gave a blow job either, instead he faked it like he faked everything, and soon had Harry  _ fucking _ Potter's cock down his throat. Harry gasped loudly at the sensation, he'd never let Ginny do this to him, nor did he ever do anything to her. He claimed he wanted to wait for marriage – but all those thoughts quickly flew out the window.

"D-Draco." Harry moaned loudly, unable to stop himself, it took everything Draco had in him to not cum at the pathetic cries of his arch rival. Instead Draco busied himself with sucking, licking, and nibbling on Harry's pulsing erection. He waited until he was sure Harry was too far gone to complain, before letting his dripping cock go, and crawling up Harry's body.

Draco kissed up Harry's neck, until he found the spot that made Harry shout loudly in his ear, Draco punished the spot brutally by kissing, and sucking it harshly until he had Harry panting, then Draco moved away slowly. Harry was still panting, his face flushed darkly, and his green eyes dazed. He looked erotic. Draco grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled it off of him quickly, before jerking off Harry's pants, boxers, and shoes. Then Draco removed his own dress shirt, and tossed it carelessly in the floor with the rest of the forgotten clothes.

"Flip over, come on." Draco cooed almost romantically when he saw Harry's hesitant look. Despite the sudden fear in his gut, Harry let Draco's cool hands help him flip over onto his stomach, Draco pressing Harry so his shoulders were touching the bed, but his butt his lifted into the air.

"This is humiliating." Harry warned darkly, but quickly let out a gasp of shock when something warm and wet trailed over his crack. Harry was frozen as he felt Draco move around, a hand rubbing him carefully before pressing a cool finger in. It didn't hurt, but it was kind of uncomfortable.

Draco added another finger smirking in satisfaction. The Room of Requirement was certainly Draco's favorite room in the entire castle. He playfully tossed the bottle of lube aside. Harry had slipped off his glasses, tossing them onto the table, before hiding his face into a pillow on the bed to try and muffle his surprisingly loud moans. "I'm going to fuck you; I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for weeks." Draco warned but the cheerful excitement didn't make the threat sound very concerning – if Harry even heard him over the sounds of his own moans.

Draco snickered quietly to himself - what a wonderful night it turned out to be. Draco sat up; removing the three fingers he had slipped into Harry's tight hole, and quickly replaced it with something much, much, bigger. Draco was careful though, when he noticed Harry had gotten quiet, and his hands were clinging to the bed sheets.

"You okay, Harry?" Draco struggled to say, Harry felt so  _ tight _ and warm wrapped around him. Harry felt far better than any girl he'd been with. The way his dick was being choked should have been illegal. It took everything he had not to ram Harry into oblivion, and the fact that he was being nice was shocking to even him.

Just because he hated Voldemort didn't mean he wasn't a bad person. Being an asshole was just a natural Malfoy charm that Draco had mastered well at a young age – until today. Draco carefully rubbed Harry's hips, leaning down to pepper kisses across his back and up to his neck.

"Y-yeah... I'm okay now, I think." Harry finally said after a few quiet moments. Draco carefully pulled himself out of Harry, before he let himself slide in. He used this careful, slow, torturous pace, until he was confident that Harry would kill him if he didn't pick things up.

Then he went crazy. Draco's nails dug into Harry's hips and shoulders, leaving angry-looking red lines, as he forced Harry down onto the bed harshly. His hips were thrusting in an unsatisfied rate. Little growls of anger and pleasure couldn't help but escape him – the calm and eerie Malfoy persona long forgotten. The effects on Harry were much greater, as his hips struggled to meet Draco's thrust for thrust, moans of pleasure and little cries of pain escaped his lips making Draco even more forceful. Harry didn't mind, not in the least, as he even fought to lift his shoulders up on purpose just so his nails would cut deeper into his skin.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Draco growled, turning his intense pleasure into punishment by letting his teeth sink into Harry's shoulders and neck. The intense heat of pleasure was overwhelming both of them. Harry was close; the little noises of pleasure escaping him reassured Draco of that.

"D-Draco! Oh god, don't stop, please!" Harry groaned, slamming his hips back against Draco harshly, which was enough for Harry to suddenly see stars. Harry came quickly with a loud cry, and Draco didn't know if it was the way Harry sudden got extremely tighter with his climax or the sexy little noise Harry made as he came, but one or the other made him climax suddenly too.

After Draco was able to pull himself out of Harry and fall off the Gryffindor both boys were rather quiet. Neither really knew what to say to the other, but both knew nothing could go back to the way it was – if not for the raw understanding between them, then surely for the sex.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is attacking "The Burrow" next Friday. I don't know who lives there, but he seemed really happy about the plans Bellatrix was making." Draco finally said, his eyes drifting shut, "I don't know much, just stuff here and there, really. My main 'mission' is just to watch you and Severus – He's not really trusting Severus anymore... I don't know why though."

Harry rolled over, his back aching almost as bad as his hips, but he wasn't angry. In fact, Harry never felt more peaceful. Carefully, slowly, Harry rested his head against Draco's chest, Draco's cool hand coming up to play with his messy brown hair.

"Thank you." Harry wanted to add that he wanted to know more, a lot more, any detail would help. He wanted to say that he wanted Hermione and Ron to listen in too. Harry really wanted to say, maybe even beg, that they could have sex again.

Even if it  _ was _ just an enemies with benefits sort of thing – which strangely made Harry's heart thump oddly in his chest. Maybe giving his virginity to Malfoy hadn't been such a good idea – Harry had no idea he'd start  _ liking _ the snarky blonde!

"I'll tell you more later – but only on  _ one  _ condition." Draco smirked cockily. His lips turning up in amusement as Harry stiffened in surprise.

"What do you want  _ now?" _ Harry groaned playfully, making Draco laugh warmly, rolling over so he was on top of Harry again. Draco never noticed how bright Harry's eyes were.  _ They're really beautiful _ ... Draco thought to himself with a smile.

"You have to dump that stupid Weasel and be my boyfriend." The word boyfriend was strange on Draco's tongue, but he didn't back down, instead glaring into Harry's beautiful eyes threatening. Harry wasn't concerned with Draco's threat, instead he was radiating with joy.

"How can I refuse a condition like that?" Harry fake gasped, "I think you're getting the better deal though." Draco laughed warmly, a wide smile on his face, Draco actually looked happy – for the first time in forever. Draco was never usually happy; not even in first year.

"Yeah, it's not like you're in love with my dick or anything." Draco snickered as Harry turned a pretty shade of red. "With the way you were sucking me I thought –" Draco was cut off with a quick kiss from Harry.

"Okay, okay, I get it!"  _ Aw, I embarrassed the little lion, how cute. _ Draco thought to himself.

With an air of finality Draco leaned down and slammed his mouth against Harry Potter – the boy who  _ fucking _ lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I've always been a fan of "drarry" and decided to make something my own self. This was posted on Wattpad originally, but I decided to post it onto Archive as well. I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot I made so long ago.


End file.
